Drugged
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Adrien por accidente se tomo unas pildoras extrañas, que resultaron ser DROGAS, al estar solo con Marinette enpieza a sentir los efectos de lo que tomo y comienza a actuar extraño, delirante se pasea por Paris con una enojada y preocupada Marinette que intenta llevarlo hasta su casa, pero él no quiere ir y terminan en la casa de ella, ¿Que pasara? pues pasen y lean...dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Drugged…**_

-¿Qué carajos significa esto?-bramo furiosa la enfermera de la escuela arrebatándole un frasco de píldoras de las manos de un estudiante de último año.

-son aspirinas-respondió de mala gana el adolecente con las manos en los bolsillos de su holgada y gastada palera y una mirada de odio puro hacia la enfermera que había descubierto sus "aspirinas".

-estas no son píldoras de aspirinas jovencito, y no intente engañare, conozco muy bien estas cosas-sentencio furiosa la vieja enfermera mirando detenidamente el frasco con la etiqueta que decía "aspirinas", pero la enfermera sabía muy bien que no eran aspirinas, eran drogas, la conocida Molly para especificar.

-acompáñeme con el director-exigió la mujer mayor dejando el frasco en una de las mesillas de la enfermería y llevándose a rastras al adolecente que empezó a maldecir y amenazar con demandar a la escuela por tales atrevimientos, probablemente lo expulsaran por consumir drogas en la escuela, aunque en realidad él no las consumía, solo las vendía por mucho euros a los demás alumnos de la institución, pero ya lo habían descubierto y probablemente no lo escucharan, así que aria todo el bochinche posible para que al menos los demás lo recordaran como el "traficante" a menor escala que era.

Y así gritando a todo pulmón la enfermera lo arrastro hasta la oficina del director, todos los que estaban en el recreo lo vieron y oyeron los escandalosos gritos del joven que aullaba cosas de protesta y drogas.

-¿qué le paso a ese?-pregunto de mala gana Alya que estaba sentada almorzando con Marinette, Adrien y Nino en el patio de la escuela sentados bajo un árbol.

-menciono a una tal Molly, tal vez sea su novia y lo dejo y ahora esta triste-dijo inocentemente Marinette deprimiéndose por pensar en la tristeza que podría estar pasando el chico que gritaba con ganas un "viva Molly" o "amo a Molly" al ser arrastrado por la enfermera que se veía furiosa y a la vez asqueada.

-mmm, tal vez, pero no creo que esa sea razón para que lo lleven a rastras a dirección-dijo también Nino con la inocencia de un niño mientras le daba un gran mordida a un sándwich de jamón y queso que tenia de almuerzo.

Y bueno, ellos eran chicos recién de primer año, apenas conocían las oscuras y perversas cosas que ocultaban las escuelas secundarias, no sabían de esas cosas, como drogas, adicciones, sexo, peleas y hasta amenazas de muerte que se escondía en los cursos mayores de la institución, a las cuales los profesores muchas veces preferían callar para no meterse en líos de los que luego se arrepentirían seguramente.

-A-Adrien ¿estás bien? No comiste n-nada-pregunto tímidamente y cautelosa Marinette a su amado rubio que estaba sentado junto a Nino en silencio, este no había tocado su almuerzo y se veía decaído.

-¿Mmm?-el rubio se dio cuenta de que le hablaban a él y alzo la mirada para chocar con la preocupada mirada de Marinette, esta se coloreo ante su mirada y empezaba a arrepentirse de preguntar.

-ho, estoy bien, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo señalando su cabeza y sonriéndole dulcemente a la azabache.

-ya se me pasara-le restó importancia a su agudo dolor de cabeza y bajo la mirada a su comida, solo mirarla le provocaba arcadas, su estómago estaba revuelto y su cabeza le dolía como los mil diablos.

-¿Por qué no lo llevas a la enfermería si se siente mal Marinette?-pregunto Alya dándole un codazo a la azabache que se puso colorada como la tierra paraguaya _**(N.T: por si no lo sabían la tierra de Paraguay es roja XD, pero no se confundan, yo soy y de Argentina)**_

-He, ¡NO!, digo claro que no… ¡digo! Que cla-claro que ¡SI! ¡Sí!...-atropelladamente intento responder, pero como siempre, cuando se trataba de estar a solas con el modelo su lengua se trababa y las palabras se le enredaban sin llegar a decir nada con coherencia y cohesión.

-claro Adrien, deberías ir a la enfermería, deja que Marinette te acompañe-también alentó Nino dirigiendo miradas cómplices hacia su novia Alya que le giño el ojo contenta y satisfecha por su colaboración.

-mmm, ok-dijo levantándose desganado el modelo sintiendo punzadas en su cabeza y estómago.

-vamos mari-llamo a su amiga y la tomo de la mano para llevársela con el hacia la enfermería, la chica casi se desmaya cuando su precioso rubio la llamo tan cariñosamente y la tomo de la mano *mari*pensó embelesada y acaramelada hasta los huesos al memorizar como la había llamado hace tan solo instantes, muerta de alegría y roja como tomate siguió al rubio que cada vez se veía peor hasta la enfermería.

-creo que la enfermera todavía no vuelve-apenas hablo el rubio sintiéndose fatal y un tanto afiebrado.

-Adrien, ¡estas caliente!-dramatizo la azabache una vez que tuvo el suficiente coraje para tocar la frente del rubio. Adrien y ella se pusieron rojos al mismo tiempo por las palabras de la chica.

-mmm, creo que tengo fiebre-afirmo el modelo tocándose la frente y sentándose en la camilla que había en la pequeña enfermería, Marinette se preocupó, estaba por decir algo pero Alya la interrumpió entrando repentinamente al cuarto con los bolsos de ambos chicos en manos.

-oigan, el profesor de historia está de paro y nos dijeron que podemos retirarnos-informo la morena dándole a cada uno su mochila.

-¿se quedaran a esperar?-pregunto la moren viendo que ninguno de los dos se movía y la azabache solo miraba preocupada a amado que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía temblar por el frio que le causaba la fiebre, Alya entendió que su amiga no se movería de ahí.

-Marinette, si quieres le aviso a tus padres que te quedaste a cuidar a Adrien-se ofreció la morena captando la atención de su amiga que dejo de mirar con ojos de pura pena y preocupación al rubio para enfocar su vista en ella.

-gracias Alya, pero mis padres no están, vuelven en la noche así que no tiene caso avisarles-apenas hablo la chica volviendo su vista al chico que no decía nada, solo observa sin entender que pasaba.

-ok, suerte, yo tengo que salir con Nino, así que nos vemos el lunes-se despidió la morena y finalmente salió del salón para irse con su novio, se alegraba por su amiga pero le preocupaba el estado del rubio.

-Adrien ¿quieres que vaya a buscar a la enfermera?-le hablo dulcemente al rubio que temblaba en su lugar con ganas de vomitar lo casi nada que había desayunado antes de venir a la escuela.

-no gracias mari, pero solo necesito unas aspirinas o algo-le respondió sintiéndose cansado y con mucho frio, además de nauseas.

Marinette no sabía que hacer así que recorrió con la vista todo el lugar de arriba abajo, ante la atenta y casi perdida mirada del rubio reviso todos los estantes y repisas del lugar hasta que su vista se posó en un frasco lleno de pequeñas pastillitas azuladas, dudosa se acercó y tomo el frasco.

-aspirinas-leyó la etiqueta del frasquito y también agarro otro frasco con la etiqueta de ibuprofeno, tomo los dos frasquitos y los llevo hacia el rubio.

-¿aspirinas o ibuprofeno?-le pregunto al rubio que temblaba por el frio sin sentido que sentía su cuerpo.

-dame una de cada uno-dijo intentando tomar las píldoras, pero la chica no lo dejo ni acercarse.

-dos, pero te puede hacer mal si mesclas estas cosas-dijo preocupada sabiendo que no era nada bueno mesclar los medicamentos y el modelo se enterneció por la preocupación que la chica de coletas mostraba por él, rio amargamente.

-no te preocupes Marinette… ¿tienes idea de cuantas cosas me dan de tomar juntas cuando me siento mal pero tengo sesión de fotos?-le hablo lo más dulce que pudo a su compañera que tenía dibujados incredulidad y horror en el rostro.

-anda, dámelas, ya estoy acostumbrado-le pidió sonriéndole pero un tanto molesto al pensar en que su padre no pensaba ni dos veces en darle un puñado de cosas raras sin pensar en el efecto que estas tendrían luego en su cuerpo y cerebro, pero Marinette, siendo solo su compañera de clases y amiga se preocupaba más por él que su propio padre.

-mmm, no me convence-dijo la azabache un tanto insegura y a la vez deprimida por lo que le hacían a su hermoso modelo rubio, el rubio le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y dulcemente le quito los frascos y saco una pastilla de cada uno y se los tomo en seco, tosiendo un poco por que los medicamentos se pegaban a su garganta y tenían un pésimo sabor amargo y feo.

-toma-le hablo la chica de coletas sacando de su mochila una botellita con jugo que trajo para el almuerzo, el solo le agradeció asintiendo y se tomó el dulce jugo de naranja que tenía la botellita, se quedaron un rato en total silencio sin mirarse.

-gracias-dijo de pronto el chico rubio bajándose un tanto desequilibrado de la camilla para ponerse su mochila con dificultad.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi… nadie se preocupa por mí-dijo frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose extraño, como si su cuerpo se alivianara de pronto.

-eso no es cierto, yo me preocupo mucho por ti, también Alya y Nino, y de seguro tu padre también se preocupa por ti-intento animarle al ver que el rubio se estaba deprimiendo con solo hablar.

-se preocupa por ti a su manera-le sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto.

-¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?-le pregunto tímidamente ella tragándose su tartamudeo, pues esta era una situación seria.

-claro ¿si quieres?-le respondió el sonriendo al ver que ella se sonrojaba adorablemente, sintiendo como su malestar y dolores iban desapareciendo, ella solo asintió y el al ver que era de rápido efecto el decidió llevarse unas cuantas de las "aspirinas" por si se volvía a sentir mal, salieron de la enfermería, y caminaron hacia la salida del colegio en silencio, caminaron como media cuadra en silencio hasta que el rubio hablo.

-me siento raro-comento el captando la atención de la azabache.

-¿estás bien? Te ves pálido-se alarmo ella al ver que el rubio tenía la cara blanca como papel, temerosa paso una mano por la frente de este, ya no tenía fiebre, su frente estaba fría.

-vamos rápido a tu casa, ya no tienes fiebre pero te ves mal-sentencio ella tomándolo del brazo al joven que parecía perdido y jalándolo se lo llevo en dirección a la mansión Agreste.

-ajajajaja, ajajajaja-soltó a carcajadas el rubio de pronto sin saber exactamente de que se reía, Marinette paro en seco y lo miro extrañada.

-¿Adrien?, creo que estas delirando, ¡vamos rápido!, hay que ir a tu casa-sentencio ella asustándose del comportamiento y salud de su modelo, intento jalarlo nuevamente para ir lo más rápido posible a lla mansión Agreste, pero Adrien no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡NO QUIERO IR A MI CASA! ¡ODIO MI CASA!-exclamo el rubio poniéndose serio, aunque parecía furioso cuando ella menciono que debían llevarlo a su casa, Marinette se aterro al ver la actitud agresiva del chico.

-¡detesto mi casa! ¡A mi padre! ¡Sus malditas reglas! ¡Y todas las estupideces que me obliga a hacer!-espeto molesto el rubio alterando a Marinette.

-Adrien, estas mal tenemos que llevarte a tu casa, vamos, ¿sí?-prácticamente le rogo ella al chico sin soltarle el brazo, lo jalo nuevamente intentando moverlo viendo como este reía a carcajadas de un perro que lo miraba confundido.

-mira Ajajaja, un perro, Ajajaja y tiene cinco patas ¡Ajajaja!-se retorcía de risa el chico mientras que Marinette temiendo por la salud mental del rubio lo jalaba del brazo con todas sus fuerzas para intentar llevarlo a su hogar.

-¡Adrien!, ¡vamos! Tienes que ir a tu casa, no estás bien-le grito y rogo lo último la chica forcejeando sin moverlo ni un centímetro, este paro su risa de golpe jalando a la chica bruscamente para apresarla en un abrazo.

-NO IRE A MI CASA…Marinette-prácticamente la amenazo el rubio apretujándola contra su tembloroso cuerpo, la chica estaba temblando y roja como un tomate por el abrazo que le daba el delirante chico.

-ya te dije que eres prrrrrreciosa, Ajajajaja, ¿entendiste? prrrrrreciosa-casi lo dijo en un susurro mirándola a los ojos para luego estallar en risas de pura locura, soltó a la azabache que estaba atónita y al rojo vivo, no lograba decir nada y sus piernas le fallaban.

-Adrien, vamos, no seas así, luego se enojaran contigo-intento razonar con él, pero este solo reía y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo tambaleándose.

-¡Adrien!, ¿adónde crees que vas? Obviamente no estás en tus cinco sentidos, tienes que volver-le ordeno al rubio que solo reía y caminaba de un lado a otro sin sentido.

-ya te dije que no volveré prrrrincesa, odio mi casa y mi maldita vida, edemas no creo que se den ni cuenta de que no llegue, yo no les importó realmente, solo les interesa el maldito dinero que les hago ganar con mi cara de ángel-dijo apagando su risa y poniéndose melancólico de pronto y haciendo poses como las que hacía en las cesiones de modelaje.

Marinette ya se estaba exasperando, a la fuerza no podría llevarlo, y si se lo pedía él se negaba, frunció el ceño molesta siguiendo de cerca al tambaleante chico hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.

-oye Adrien, ¿me prestas tu teléfono?-le pidió inocentemente al chico, ya que no podía llevarlo a su casa, llamaría a su padre para informarle de la situación y el comportamiento de su hijo.

-mmm, claro, toma-dijo entre risitas el rubio caminando como si estuviera en una nube y le lanzó su teléfono a la chica que apenas logro atraparlo.

*jijiji, genial*pensó la azabache tomando el teléfono y vigilando al muchacho para que no terminara haciendo estupideces, encendió el celular encontrándose con la pantalla de patrón, sonrió altanera al recordar el patrón que Alya uso para desbloquear el móvil cundo ella se lo robo, sonrió malisiosamente y movió sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil segura de que este se desbloquearía.

Casi se desmaya cuando la pantalla se puso en rojo avisándole que el patrón era INCORRECTO, el muy maldito de Adrien había cambiado el patrón, tragándose sus insultos se acercó a paso veloz al chico que se tambaleaba y reía de cualquier cosa captando la atención de las pocas personas que había en la calle.

-Adrien, ¿lo puedes desbloquear?- le pregunto con cara de niñita buena, este reía desquiciado.

-Ajajaja, NO recuerdo la contraseña-soltó entre risas el chico asiendo que el rostro de la chica perdiera el color, el chico estallo en una enorme carcajada por la expresión de ella.

Adrien estaba loco, drogado en realidad, las píldoras que se tomó ya lo habían contaminado de pies a cabeza, su mente no estaba funcionando y la risa y la melancolía lo consumía, se tambaleaba como un borracho y sus ojos se estaban poniendo un tanto rojos.

-ven mari, vamos a jugar una carrera-dio feliz de la vida y hecho a correr por plana calle siendo perseguido inmediatamente por la azabache que ya estaba enojada y no le estaba gustando tanto la idea de estar con el rubio, además que le preocupaba de sobremanera el cómo aria para que el rubio volviera su casa y fuera atendido por un médico, y ella estaba suponiendo que su estado era causado por tomar dos pastillas juntas, cuando lo vio salir corriendo no dudo en perseguirlo, no quería que atropellaran al rubio por pasar un semáforo en rojo.

-¡Adrien! ¡Detente!-le grito alcanzándolo justo antes de llegar al cruce y ser atropellado por un auto, no le costó mucho alcanzarlo, ya que el chico apenas estaba en pie y corría más lento que una tortuga además de que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y soltaba carcajadas por todos lados.

-jajaja eso no se vale, me atrapaste entes de llegar, eres una tramposa-se carcajeaba el chico colgándose de Marinette que tenía un tic en el ojo y una vena que le saltaba en la frente.

-¡carajos! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡¿No ver que el semáforo esta enrojo y te pueden atropellar!-le grito la chica eufórica y con su paciencia a su límite.

-¿Semarofo?-pregunto confundido el drogado de Adrien.

-¡vemos! Ya que no quieres ir a tu casa vamos a la mía, llamare a una ambulancia, es un peligro que andes suelto por ahí como si nada-espeto la chica tironeando del brazo del joven que entre risas la seguía colgándose de ella y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Con una Marinette furiosa y preocupada y un Adrien drogado y apenas parado cruzaron con sumo cuidado la calle y llegaron a la pastelería de los padres de ella, tomándolo de la mano para que no se escape y maldiciendo el momento en que Adrien se tomó las pastillas Marinette abrió la puerta de su casa y lo jalo hacia dentro soltándole la mano y llaveando la puerta para asegurarse de que no se fuera.

-listo, llamare a… ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!-grito eufórica y roja como un tomate la chica al voltearse y ver como el rubio se había sacado los pantalones quedando en bóxer, un bóxer rojo con lunares negros era lo único que cubría la parte baja del modelo.

-¿hemm? ¿Qué no es una tradición china que las personas se saquen la ropa entes de entrar a la casa de alguien?-pregunto el modelo llevando sus manos al elástico de sus bóxer amenazando con bajarlos entre risas delirantes, Marinette estaba al rojo vivo y la vergüenza se apodero de ella.

-¡no! ¡Las personas NO se quitan la ropa, se quitan solo los zapatos!-le grito en un hilo de vos cubriéndose la cara para no ver al "amiguito" del rubio, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo tenía unas tremendas ganas de verlo.

El rubio pareció pensarlo y luego dejo sus calzones en su lugar.

-ponte los pantalones, Adrien por favor-le rogo la chica evitando mirar hacia abajo y ver el marcado bulto que estaba entre las piernas del chico.

-¿para qué? Total me los tengo que sacar para bañarme-dijo entre risas el modelo semidesnudo para luego subir torpemente las escaleras, Marinette lo siguió ayudándolo a no terminar rodando por estas, evitando mirar hacia abajo y sintiendo sus cara ardiendo.

Continuara…

 _ **Holaaaa, que tal mi lindos y sensuales lectores…**_

 _ **He vuelto con otra historia que tendrá varios capítulos…**_

 _ **¿Qué ara Marinette con un Adrien drogado y semidesnudo? ¿Cómo ara para llevarlo hasta su casa nuevamente? ¿Cuánto durara el efecto de Molly sobre Adrien? Eso y muchas cosas más los esperan en los siguientes capítulos de Drugged…**_

 _ **Si no saben que es Molly búsquenlo en internet…**_

 _ **Dejen su opinión y todo lo que piensan en un simple y gratis reviews**_

 _ **Respecto al título, le puse DRUGGED porque no tenía idea de que ponerle de título.**_

 _ **En fin, espero les guste mi idea y dejen reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo…**_

 _ **Mis disculpas si hay muchos errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Drugged…**_

Adrien tambaleante como un bebé que recién aprende a caminar se adentró en la casa de la chica, la cual venía detrás de el con la cara al rojo vivo empujándolo para que no cayera por las escaleras, él iba soltando carcajadas sin razón algunas, o al parecer las manos de Marinette que lo empujaban por la espalda le hacían cosquillas y el estupefaciente que ingirió por error ya se había distribuido por todo su cuerpo.

-siéntate y quédate aquí ¿sí?, yo iré a llamar una ambulancia…o alguien-dijo Marinette mientras lo empujaba levemente para que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones blancos del living, el chico miraba extrañado para todos lados para luego solo reír en medio de su euforia, Marinette sumamente preocupada al pensar que él ya había perdido la cordura fue hacia el teléfono que tenían en la pared para marcar al 911.

-jajaja, ¿en dónde estoy? Ajajaja, ¿Mariiiii?-preguntaba y reía desquiciado el rubio y reuniendo todo el equilibrio y fuerza que le quedaban se levantó del sillón para caminar hacia Marinette que solo esperaba impaciente que el teléfono fuera contestado.

-Mariiiii-llamaba a todo pulmón el muchacho caminado torpemente y tropezando con todo a su paso hasta que llego a la chica que le miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-te dije que te quedaras allí-le reprendió ella señalando el sillón blanco y cubriendo el teléfono con una mano el solo rio sin entender muy bien las expresiones de ella.

 _ **911-buenos días, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-**_ al fin respondió el número de emergencias, Marinette le hizo una rápida seña de silencio al rubio que la miraba confundido y hablo.

-hola, buenos días, hemm yo necesito ayuda con…-dijo Marinette un tanto nerviosa hacia el teléfono, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando más rápido que un gato Adrien le arrebato el teléfono y se puso el a hablar con la contestadora.

-¡hola!, si yo mesecito ayuda, no encuentro mis pantalones…Ajajajaja jajaja-le hablo al teléfono para luego reír como si no hubiera mañana, Marinette hirviendo en rabia le quito el teléfono e intento disculparse y pedir ayuda real pero no la dejaron.

 _ **911-si solo llamo para hacer una broma le pido que no utilice los números de emergencia para sus estupideces, no vuelva a llamar-**_ sentencio la mujer del otro lado del teléfono con clara molestia en su vos, no dejo decir una palabra a Marinette porque corto la llamada de inmediato, _**bip, bip**_ , se oyó el tono del otro lado del teléfono.

Marinette tenía ganas de arrancarle los ojos al rubio al ver como inocentemente este merodeaba por la sala un tanto desequilibrado chismoseando cada cosa que encontraba, diciendo mil y un maldiciones y groserías hacia el rubio que ella decía amar con locura, volvió a marcar al 911 con la esperanza de que le atendiera y mandaran urgentemente una ambulancia para el rubio antes de que quedara así permanentemente, de solo pensarlo hacia que su piel se erizara por completo.

 _ **911-diga ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-**_ hablo la misma mujer de hace rato, Marinette se puso nerviosa.

-hemm, hola, yo qui…-intento decir pero esta vez ni la dejaron hablar _ **, bip, bip**_ , sonó el tono avisando que la persona del otro lado había cortado la llamada, los ojos de la chica se prendieron como el fuego y casi suelta un gran grito de frustración.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Carajos! ¡Hijos de su buena madre!-se puso a decir groserías a los cuatro vientos exasperada, el rubio mientras tanto se había quedado prendado entre risas con la pequeña escultura de un caballo verde mientras cantaba...

-¡yo tengo un caballo verde! ¡Que hace piruetas! ¡Se sabe lavar los dientes! ¡Anda en bicicleta!-cantaba feliz por todo y la vez por nada el muchacho para luego parar al escuchar como Marinette mascullaba maldiciones y malas palabras

Volteo con la vista perdida hacia Marinette que empezó a patear todo lo que se cruzaba frente a ella mientras seguía intentando marcar al 911, pero nadie respondía, simplemente la ignoraban por tacharla de bromista.

Soltó una risita picarona y con la torpeza de un tonto saurio fue hacia la chica que seguía gritando maldiciones para todos.

-señorita, ¿Qué clase de dama habla así?-pregunto galantemente pegándose a ella, esta de un salto se alejó de él mirándolo con odio y rechazo, el solo se siguió acercando meneando las caderas captando la atención de la chica con sus bóxer a lunares.

-¿te gustan?-pregunto al darse cuenta de a donde se dirigían los ojos de ella y acercándose como si tuviera imanes a la chica que tenía la cara ardiendo por ser descubierta observando en donde no debería.

-si quieres te los regalo-sugirió sonriendo de oreja a oreja acorralando a la joven contra la pared, Marinette estaba por desfallecer, su rostro estaba hecho un Nathaniel, ósea un tomate.

-Adrien, aléjate, por favor-rogo ella al notar la mirada pervertida que tenía el joven sobre ella, este empezó a reír de pronto, definitivamente estaba loco.

-haa, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi, cuchi-de pronto empezó a hacerle cosquillas por tooooodos lados a la joven tomándola desprevenida.

-Ajajaja, ¡Adrien! Ajajaja ¡Para! Ajajaja-forzosamente ella comenzó a reír gritando y forcejeando porque él se detuviera, pero este solo reía más y más fuerte apresándola contra él y la pared.

-enserio, si quieres te los regalo, total tengo muchos, jajaja, jajaja, los compre en la convención de mi lady y yo, ¡digo! de Ladybug y chat noir Ajajaja jajaja-confeso a carcajadas parando su ataque de cosquillas para dejar respirar a la joven.

-no se lo digas a mi papi, o se enojara-le susurro seductoramente parando su estruendosa risa y acercando peligrosamente su rostro a la chica que se sonrojo furiosamente por la repentina cercanía y cambio del chico, parecía bipolar.

-hemm, si claro, no se lo diré a nadie, pero debemos llevarte a tu casa Adrien, por favor, desbloquea tu teléfono, o dime el número de tu padre-rogo ella dejando el teléfono en la pared e intentando nuevamente razonar con el joven que borro de pronto su sonrisa.

-NO-fue un rotundo NO lo único que salió de los labios del modelo que empezaba a ponerse rojo, Marinette ignoro el mal humor del chico al ver que su rostro cambiaba de color como un camaleón.

-¡por dios! ¡Adrien estas volando de fiebre! ¡Por favor, dime el número de tu padre!-grito alarmada ella al tocar las mejillas y la frente del rubio y sentir como su piel quemaba, el no respondió nada, solo se encogió de hombros sonriendo como si nada.

Marinette gruño cansada y tomo desganada de una mano al rubio para jalarlo hacia la cocina.

-si te doy más medicamentos te pondrás peor-pensaba y hablaba consigo misma Marinette revolviendo las alacenas de su cocina tras dejar al rubio sentado en el comedor, este de nuevo comenzó con su eufórica risa el ver unas frutas y verduras en un bol sobre la mesa.

-Ajajaja, yo soy Nathaniel Ajajaja-fingió la voz del pelirrojo haciendo caminar a un tomate por la mesa como si fuera este el que hablaba.

-Ajajaja, yo me llamo Juleka Jajaja- fingió una voz femenina haciendo caminar esta vez a una berenjena, su risa resonó en la cocina haciendo que Marinette frunciera el señor mientras buscaba algo con que controlar la fiebre del rubio.

-y yo me llamo Cloe, y soy la hija del alcalde de billa fruta Ajajajajajajja-estallo en risas mientras fingía una chillona voz haciendo caminar a un limón amarillo que representaba a Cloe.

-yo soy Iván-fingió una voz gruesa poniendo a una gran y fea papa en representación de su compañero de aula.

-yo soy la linda Marinette-fingió la voz de la susodicha tomando una pequeña y roja frutilla del bol de frutas, aunque esta vez no estallo en risas.

-hola Marinette ¿cómo estás?-hizo hablar al tomate, ósea a Nathaniel, acercándolo a la frutilla que representaba a Marinette.

-estaba bien hasta que llegaste tú, tomate podrido-hizo a hablar a la frutilla, ósea Marinette, insultando al Nathomate, el rubio reía en cada palabra que decía, pero se controlaba al hacer la vos de Marinette.

-¡ho no!, ¿Por qué me haces esto? Sin ti no puedo vivir, mejor me mato-estallo en risas mientras arrojaba al pobre de Nathaniel, al tomate, contra el piso aplastándolo y dejándolo hecho puré.

-Ajajajajjajajajja -soltó carcajadas hasta quedarse sin aire al ver a Nathomate hecho puré en el piso.

Tosió poniéndose serio y volviendo a su teatro vegetariano.

-hola Marinette ¿te quieres tomar una foto conmigo?-hizo hablar a la berenjena, ósea Juleka acercándola a la frutilla Marinette.

-ho claro-fingió vos de Marinette haciendo posar juntas a la verdura y la fruta, ¡chic! Dijo simulando ser el fotógrafo y riendo como loco.

-ho pero si es la tonta de Marinette-hablo de pronto el limón amarillo, ósea Cloe entrando en escena.

-ho, pero si es la tonta y estúpida de Cloe, creo que te hace falta una cirugía plástica-respondió la frutilla y Adrien rio macabramente tomando un cuchillo de entre unos cubierto.

Le hiso cortes por todos lados al pobre limón que tenía el papel de Cloe, lo dejo hecho mierda para luego reír desquiciado, de pronto Marinette, la verdadera Marinette entro al comedor trayendo consigo un fuente con agua fría y unas toallas, la chica quedo atónita ante la escena, Adrien destripando un limón mientras le hablaba a una frutilla.

-ho Marinette, Ajajaja, Mira, Nathaniel se suicidó y le hice una cirugía a Cloe-soltó entre risas señalando al tomate aplastado en el piso y el limón destripado en sus manos, en otros lados de la ciudad Nathaniel y Cloe, los verdaderos, sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles el cuerpo entero.

-dios Adrien, ¿Qué are contigo?-se preguntó más para ella que para el rubio, ignorando lo que acababa de ver le puso la mano en la frente al chico que cada ver tenía la temperatura más alta.

-ven conmigo, aun tienes fiebre-le hablo ella con vos cansada tomándolo del brazo y guiando hacia el living nuevamente.

-adiós frutinette Ajajajaja ja-se despidió de la frutilla riendo nuevamente como loco, Marinette bufo molesta…

Continuara…

 _ **Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo :)**_

 _ **En cuento más reviews dejen más rápido actualizara, se los aseguro, no sean tacaños que los reviews son gratis…**_

 _ **En fin, nos vemos la próxima…**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas… ;)**_


	3. Chapter 4

_**Drugged…**_

Después de despedirse de Frutinette escuchando las maldiciones de Marinette, palabras de las que el rubio realmente no entendía ni "A", Marinette prácticamente lo arrastro hacia el living oyendo la incontrolable risa del chico que señalaba todo a su paso carcajeándose de nada y a la vez de todo.

-¡Ajajajaja ja!- reía el rubio hasta quedarse sin aire y ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba señalando una peculiar planta dentro de una maceta.

-¡mira! ¡Marinette! ¡Mira! Ajajajaja ¡un árbol bebé!-reía y gritaba el rubio mirando con curiosidad y alegría al pequeño y majestuoso árbol, Marinette puso los ojos en blanco y soltando un largo suspiro, con cuidado bajo la fuente con agua y toallas en la mesita del centro de la sala para ir a buscar al rubio.

-no es un árbol bebé, Adrien, es un bonsái-dijo pacientemente al rubio que estaba a punto de treparse al mueble en donde estaba el pequeño y adorable arbolito chino.

-¿un bonsái? ¿Qué es un bonsái?-pregunto el rubio con una mirada de confusión total mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Marinette suspiro nuevamente mientras tomaba de la mano al chico para que no terminara echando al suelo al preciado bonsái de su madre.

Se le erizo la piel de solo pensar en lo que aria su madre si su árbol terminara hacho trizas en el piso, ese árbol era más viajo que el maestro Fu, pues venia pasándose de generación en generación al hijo/a mayor, y luego de su madre seguramente le tocaría a ella cuidar del arbolito, para bien de todos jalo al rubio alejándolo del frágil árbol, no quería arriesgarse.

-¿vez ese pequeño arbolito en la maceta?-con la mayor paciencia del mundo le pregunto al rubio que solo asintió con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

-bueno, ese es un bonsái-le aseguro al chico que tenía pura incredulidad en la cara.

-¡¿enserio?!-prácticamente grito el rubio y quiso correr hacia el árbol pero una mano lo detuvo en seco.

-sí, enserio, y es muy frágil, así que no debemos acercarnos a el-dijo como si le hablara a un niño de 5 años, aunque viéndolo bien era prácticamente lo mismo, solo que un niño por su tamaño sería más fácil de controlar y manejar que Adrien.

-ven siéntate aquí-lo jalo con un poco de brusquedad y lo empujo para sentarlo en el sillón, el rubio no despegaba los ojos del árbol.

-Ajajaja ¡esta frio!-rio y se sobresaltó al sentir una fría y mojada toalla cubrir su frente erizándole los pelos de la espalda.

-¡ya quédate quieto!-le ordeno la peli azul tratando que dejara quieta la toalla mojada sobre su frente que ardía por la fiebre.

-¡pero esta frio! Ajajaja-se quejó entre risas por las cosquillas que le hacían las manos de Marinette al tocar su cara para atar la toalla alrededor de su cabeza.

-no seas llorón y quédate quieto-lo regaño ella que tenía ganas de atarlo a una silla y llamar a un hospital mental, pues claramente él no estaba bien del coco.

-no te muevas-lo amenazo ella para voltearse y mojar otra toalla en la fuente.

-el agua fría ayuda a quitar la fiebre-le hablo al chico pero al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra el suelo se volteo alarmada.

-auch-se quejó el rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo con el trasero en alto, el muy tonto intento huir de la tortura de las toallas frías, pero al correr se tropezó con un cojín y bueno, cayo como bolsa de papas al piso.

-¡Adrien, vuelve al sillón!-le ordeno ella con la cara al rojo vivo al ver las redondas posaderas del chico señalándola *tiene buenas pompis y esos bóxer lo resaltan* pensó la azabache para luego colorearse aún más por sus propios pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza alejándolos y fue con la intención de traer al rubio de la oreja de vuelta al sillón.

-vamos, arriba-ordeno que se levante acercándose a él, estaba a punto de tomarlo de la oreja pero este tan ágil como un gato, se levantó y hacho a correr entre descabelladas risas.

-¡No me atraparas! Ajajajajajajajaja-gritaba mientras corría en dirección a la habitación de la azabache que perdió el color en el rostro, ¿cuándo dejo de tambalearse? ¿En qué momento recupero el equilibrio?, pues ella no sabía la respuesta, reacciono al ver como el rubio subía las escaleras entre risas rumbo a su habitación, no debía dejar que este se metiera en su cuarto, mucho menos que viera que ella tenía su pared prácticamente empapelada con fotos del modelo, se alarmo y con la cara descolorida corrió detrás de él.

-¡Adrien no!-grito alarmada y con el corazón en la boca, pero fue demasiado tarde, el ruido del portazo, o escotillazo que dio el rubio soltando carcajadas hasta por la nariz fue lo único que la recibió al final de las escaleras.

-¡ADRIEN ABRE LA ESCOTILLA!-bramo entre gruñidos forcejeando con la pequeña puerta, pero esta al parecer estaba trancada con algo desde adentro, la carcajada del rubio la hizo soltar humo por las orejas de la furia que tenía hacia el apuesto modelo que hace solo unas horas amaba.

-AJAJAJAJAJA-reía descaradamente el modelo una vez que se quitó la toalla mojada de la frente y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo sobre la escotilla impidiendo la entrada de la molesta azabache.

-primero dime la contraseña Ajajaja-le hablo riendo el joven pegando la oreja hacia la escotilla para oír la respuesta de la chica, pero en lugar de eso escucho como esta rechinaba los dientes.

-¡te digo que abras la maldita puerta! ¡Maldito!-blasfemo en contra del modelo que tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-Ajajajaja, no, esa no es la contraseña, si no me dices la contraseña no puedo dejarte entrar… princesa-le hablo seductoramente desde adentro sin despegarse de la puerta, Marinette ya no escuchaba, su mente estaba nublada por las malas emociones, suspiro para despejarse, si seguía asa tal vez podría ser Akumatizada, y ella no quería ser cómplice del malvado de Hawk Moth, bueno aunque pensándolo bien, teniendo la fuerza de un akuma podría abrir la escotilla y darle una merecida lección al molesto rubio, aunque sabía que no era culpa de él estar así.

-Adrien, déjame entrar, yo no sé la contraseña-le hablo calmada al chico rogando porque este recobrara la cordura y la dejara entrar.

-jijij, debiste decírmelo antes princesa, ¿quieres que te diga la contraseña?-pregunto galantemente aguantando la risa.

-si por favor, dime la contraseña-rogo la chica pagándose a la escotilla esperando que este se la dijera para poder entrar.

-no se la digas a nadie-hablo confidencialmente el chico mirando por todos lados con ojos sospechosos.

-te juro que no se la diré a nadie, pero dímela por favor-le siguió la corriente ella esperando por la contraseña, la que lo esperaba al rubio si llegaba a abrir la puerta uyuyui.

-muy bien, la contraseña secreta es…-apenas susurro el modelo, Marinette sonrió de oreja a oreja pegándose como una lapa a la puerta.

-la contraseña es… AMO A ADRIEN AGRESTE-soltó e modelo de pronto estallando en una estruendosa carcajada que de seguro escucharon todos los vecinos, Marinette se atragantó con su saliva al oír la contraseña, ¿no hablaba en serio? ¿Cierto?, definitivamente estaba LOCO.

Ella se desesperó, si decía eso prácticamente se estaba confesando al amor de su vida y aunque este no estaba en un buen estado de salud, aun así se estaría confesando, ella no quería confesarse a Adrien en esa situación, el claramente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-vamos mari, si quieres entrar solo debes decir AMO A ADRIEN AGRESTE-la animo el chico carcajeándose al final de sus palabras, Marinette trago pesado y suspiro, *tal vez luego de esto olvide todo lo que paso*, era el pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de la azabache, aunque más que un pensamiento era una plegaria.

-¿Marinette? ¿Ya no quieres entrar?-pregunto inocentemente el modelo sintiendo como la fiebre de su cuerpo empezaba a bajar.

-sí, sí quiero entrar-gruño ella tragándose sus miedos por dejar sus sentimientos descubiertos.

-yo…yo te a-amo A-Adrien…Agreste…-casi lo dijo en un susurro mientras serraba los ojos fuertemente con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, pego su frente contra la escotilla, no dijo exactamente la contraseña que pedía el modelo, dijo lo que su corazón llevaba guardando desde ese día en el que él le entrego su paraguas y una brillante y sincera sonrisa, el día que lo conoció realmente, pues el primer día no fue precisamente agradable.

Adrien se paralizo del otro lado de la escotilla mientras un tenue sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas, sonrió cálidamente y giro sobre sí mismo y se quitó de sobre la escotilla para dejarla pasar, se dio cuenta de que no dijo exactamente lo que el pidió, CLARO que se dio cuenta.

-puedes pasar-dijo mientras las toxinas nuevamente hacían cambios en su ser y la risa y extrema felicidad y euforia amenazaban con salir a flote, la chica con el rostro ardiendo y la cabeza baja entro a su habitación para encontrarse con el rubio tirado en el suelo mirando el techo, este se volteó de golpe con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, se acomodó en el suelo recostándose de costado y apoyando su cabeza sobre su puño que a la vez apoya en su codo.

-dime Marinette… ¿Por qué hay tantas fotografías mías en tu cuarto?-pregunto en un susurro de lo más coqueto y seductor, Marinette perdió el color del rostro al darse cuanta de que el ya había notado todas las miles de fotografías que cubrían la habitación, miro al modelo que la miraba con ojos de hambre, y no era hambre de comida, no señor.

La pose y la expresión de su rostro la estaban haciendo temblar y ni hablar de esos marcados bóxer rojos a lunares que prácticamente mostraban todo, quería evitar mirar esa parte de él, pero le era inevitable.

-responde a mi pregunta…Marinette-le susurro lo último, aunque lo primero sonó como una orden, la azabache estaba en problemas…

Continuara…

 _ **¡Holaaaa! He vuelto con otro cap. un poco cortito, pero algo es algo… XD**_

 _ **Creo que me estoy alejando de la comedia y me empecé a poner cursi y romántica con los capítulos. ¿?**_

 _ **Bueno ya que el problema de los reviews se ha solucionado seguiré actualizando bastante seguido, eso si no me quedo sin inspiración.**_

 _ **Pues una escritora sin inspiración no puede escribir nada…**_

 _ **Disculpen si tengo muchos errores y todo eso.**_

 _ **Bueno espero les guste el capítulo y dejen muchos reviews, esos pequeños y gratuitos comentarios me dan la inspiración y amino que necesito para sobrevivir… XD**_

 _ **Sin más que decir excepto muchas, muchas, MUCHAS gracias a todos esos lectores que son considerados y dejan un reviews para mi gozo.**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis pequeños y malvados akumas… ;)**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Drugged…**_

Marinette estaba sudando frio y con la cara roja al ver la mirada de perversión que tenía el modelo sobre ella, se quedó muda y tiesa como una roca cuando el rubio se levantó con un poco de dificultad para caminar hacia ella con paso refinado, como caballo de exhibición o como cuando desfilaba en una pasarela de moda.

-dígame señorita, ¿Por qué razón tiene usted tantas copias mías en su morada?-hablo como todo un noble acercándose peligrosamente a la paralizada chica que tenia del terror en el rostro.

-he… yo-yo eto…-apenas logro articular moviendo la boca como un pez recién pescado, el rubio sonrió galantemente acercándose a ella aún más, su cara estaba de un color aceptable, no estaba rojo ni tampoco blanco, parecía bien.

-¿acaso tener estas fotografías le gusta?-pregunto mientras daba otro paso al frente y ya no había distancia entre él y ella, pero Marinette de un salo salto quedo pegada contra el escritorio con el rostro al rojo vivo.

-¿le provoca algún tipo de placer?-pregunto en un susurro dando otro paso y acorralando a la pobre y colorada chica contra el escritorio.

-mmm, A-Adrien…deja-déjame…por favor…-rogo en un susurro muerta de vergüenza y miedo a lo que pudiera hacer a continuación el chico, pues por sus cambios se veía que era totalmente impredecible, este solo sonrió malicioso colocando sus manos a cada lado de Marinette para impedirle la huida.

-no temas preciosa, no te are nada, solo quiero saber el porqué de esto-dijo haciendo pucheritos y señalando con la cabeza los alrededores del cuarto, Marinette se calmó un poco, pero como carajos explicarle el porqué de tener su habitación forrada con fotografías del modelo.

-hemm….bueno yo…este… ¿admiro tu trabajo?... ¡SI!, eso. Yo admiro tu trabajo de modelo-soltó bien rápido las palabras soltando una nerviosa risilla jugando con sus dedos, el rubio tenía cara de "ni tú te la crees" mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, el silencio se instaló en la habitación, Marinette temblando ante la penetrante mirada de esmeralda del rubio, ahora que lo tenía pegado a ella se daba cuenta de lo menudo que era su cuerpo frente al masculino más grande y alto que ella, trago pesado cuando este se iba inclinando a paso de caracol son cortar el contacto de sus ojos, *¡HAAAAAA! ¡ME VA HA BESAR!* Se formó el caos en la mente de la azabache, aunque ella deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que el chico rubio la besara, esta no era la forma, él no estaba bien, si lo hacía se estaría aprovechando de la incapacidad mental del modelo, intento apartarlo, pero por más que lo empujara este no se movía, solo deslizaba su cabeza a un ritmo torturador, ella serró los ojos al verse sin escapatoria, por los costados no podía, por abajo, ¡ni de broma!, ya preparada mentalmente para lo que seguía se relajó un poco sintiendo el cuerpo del muchacho como húmedo.

El chico vio esa acción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se acerca peligrosamente a los rosados labios de ella, estaba a milímetros, en su mente no había nada, estaba en blanco, no sabía porque hacia eso, solo lo estaba haciendo, tal vez era el instinto.

A milímetros de juntar sus labios, un aleteo hizo parar en seco al modelo.

-gruuu, gruuu-se oyó desde el balcón el canto característico de una paloma junto con el aleteo de sus alas, el modelo levanto la cabeza como un gato que oyó una presa, tan rápido que sus hueso sonaron, la chica abrió los ojos al darse cuanta de que el beso nunca llegaba, vio como el rubio tenia cara de pura concentración oyendo cada pequeño ruidito atentamente.

-gruuu, gruuu-canto de nuevo el ave más conocida del mundo agitando sus alas, el modelo fue como un rayo hacia las escaleras que iban hacia la cama de la chica y luego a la escotilla del balcón, Marinette quedó un tanto aturdida al ver como el modelo se agazapaba como gato al subir torpemente las escaleras, sus instintos felinos salían a flote nuevamente, sin importarle nada, él se subió a la cama de ella y se pegó al colcho mirando a través de la escotilla a la paloma que se pavoneaba en las barandillas del balcón, sonrió malicioso y con ojos de asesino hacia la pobre paloma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?-pregunto un tanto molesta Marinette subiendo también a la cama ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a no besarla luego de todo lo que le hizo pasar?!

-SHHHHHHHH-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del modelo, frunció el ceño molesta e intento asomarse por la escotilla para ver qué era lo que tanto observaba el rubio.

-abajo-le ordeno en un susurro el modelo jalándola del brazo antes de que llegara a ver algo, la aplasto contra el colchón impidiéndole levantarse con su propio cuerpo, Marinette se coloreo por completo.

De un momento a otro el modelo salió disparado por la escotilla para intentar cazar a la paloma, pero no la atrapo claro, para un humano sería bastante difícil capturar una paloma.

Y él ni siquiera llego a donde estaba paloma, al saltar por la escotilla sus pies se enchancharon al borde del mismo y bueno, no fue muy lejos, solo cayo estrepitosamente al suelo llevándose algunas macetas con él, Marinette alarmada salió detrás de él, el rubio comenzó a reír de su propia desgracia.

-ajajajaja, casi la atrapo Ajajaja-reía el rubio retorciendo en el suelo y llenándose de tierra de las macetas que se rompieron al chocar contra el piso, Marinette suspiro cansaba, sin previo aviso el chico se levantó del piso y se acercó al balcón en donde empezó a gritar.

-¡vuelve maldita paloma! ¡Y veras lo que te pasa por molestar a las plantas de Marinette!-gritaba hacia donde se había ido la paloma asustada, *pobre Jack*pensó Marinette por la paloma que siempre venía a su balcón a comerse los insectos que juntaban las plantas. _**(La paloma en el balcón de Marinette se llama Jack, por si no lo sabían XD)**_ _._

-wiiii- empezó a decir de pronto subiéndose a la barandilla del balcón, la gente que gente que pasaba por la calle lo vieron y se alarmaron al ver al chico rubio que se ellos pensaban se iba a suicidar, unos periodistas que pasaban por ahí no tardaron en tomar fotografías.

-¡Haaa! ¡Santo cielo! ¡Ese chico se quiere suicidar!-grito una señora alarmada.

-¡que alguien haga algo antes de que cometa una locura!-grito un hombre, Adrien reía desquiciado por la reacción de la gente, Marinette refunfuñando levanto los restos de porcelana de las macetas del suelo para que luego Adrien no las pisara y se cortara por andar en calcetines, miro como el rubio reía como loco señalando hacia abajo.

-Adrien, bájate de ahí, te vas a caer-le ordeno acercándose al modelo para alejarlo del peligro, pues si caía de tres pisos de altura probablemente terminara hecho tortilla contra el piso.

Se acercó para llevárselo y se sorprendió de la multitud que rogaba porque Adrien no saltara.

-¡es demasiado lindo para morir!-grito una chica fan del rubio mientras lloraba en el suelo entre le gente, Marinette intento llevárselo al ver que los fotógrafos enfocaban directo ellos…pero…

-ben mari, que nos están tomando fotos-dijo el modelo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba con él para para que saliera en las fotos, Marinette se asustó al ver la altura, ella se aferró al chico y la barandilla mirando aterrada hacia el suelo.

 _ ***** Mientras tanto…desde la escotilla*****_

Los kwamis de ambos se avían reencontrado después de años de no verse y después de conversar sobro todas y cada una de las estupideces que hacían sus portadores se asomaron a observar por la escotilla al oír el escándalo que había afuera.

-¿pero qué están haciendo? He visto a muchos humanos actuar raro, pero este cruzo la línea-comento Plagg mientras comía un trozo de camembert que robo de la cocina.

-mmm, tienes razón-le dio la razón Tikki viendo como su portadora intentaba no caer del balcón.

-mm, tal vez estén en época de celo-sugirió el kwami de la mala suerte tragándose un trozo entero del apestoso queso.

-tienes razón, están en la edad de la sexualidad-dijo sabiamente la kwami roja comiendo unas galletas

-jajaja, recuerdas cuando estábamos en Egipto y mi portador se encontraba a escondidas con tu portadora para hacer cositas ajajajaja ja-soltó una fuerte risotada el gatito traga queso al recordar sus aventuras con los diferentes Ladybug y chat noir a través del tiempo.

-Ajajaja si, lo hacían todas las semanas como relojito, hasta que el emperador y padre de mi portadora los descubrió y le puso precio a la cabeza del pobre chat noir de ese tiempo-soltó una risita triste al recordar lo mal que lo pasaron sus antiguos portadores.

-ajajajaja, si no se hubiera escondido en el maizal probablemente le hubieran cortado la cabeza ajajajajajajaj-se carcajeo el gatito retorciéndose de risa.

 _ *****mientras tanto….en el balcón*****_

-¡HAAA! ¡Adrien bájame!-pedía auxilio Marinette forcejeando por liberarse del agarre del modelo que posaba como, bueno como modelo, para las fotografías.

-estamos desde nuestra camioneta transmitiendo en vivo en donde dos adolescentes amenazan con lanzarse al vacío desde un balcón- decía la reportera del noticiero alarmada mientras la cámara enfocaba a los jóvenes, uno que posaba y la otra que intentaba librarse.

-nos han informado que los bomberos y autoridades están en camino, esperemos que lleguen antes de que una tragedia ocurra, hay gente intentando entrar a lo que parece ser una panadería, pero la puerta esta con llave-informaba la mujer con el micrófono en mano y la cámara apuntando a la gente que quería abrir la puerta para salvar a los adolescentes.

Casi Todo parís estaba viendo a Adrien en calzones y Marinette en el balcón amenazando con suicidarse según la gente, también Nino y Alya.

 _ **¡Holaaaa! ¿Cómo están mis amados lectores? espero que bien**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí les traje otro capítulo cortito y con poca comedia pienso yo.**_

 _ **En fin, espero les guste y dejen reviews, hoy no estaba muy inspirada que digamos pero aun así forcé a mi pobre mente a imaginar más de esto, solo para darles el gusto a ustedes.**_

 _ **Les pido disculpa si hay demasiados errores ortográficos, lo que sucede es que, cuando termino de escribir el capítulo, lo releo para ver si hay errores, pero, como yo lo escribí y me lo sé de memoria, las palabras aparecen en mi mente antes de leerlas y ni cuenta me doy de todos los errores que tengo, pero eso sí, una vez que ya lo subí y está disponible para todos, lo leo y ahí me doy cuenta de los errores XD**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, muchos, muchos, muchísimos reviews**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas… ;)**_


	5. Chapter

_**Drugged…**_

-¡Nino! ¡Esos son Adrien y Marinette! ¿¡Pero que carajos están haciendo!?-se alarmo Alya dando un brinco del sofá en el cual veía la televisión con el moreno.

-¡vamos rápido antes de que se tiren!-ordeno el moreno levantándose a la velocidad de un rayo al ver como sus mejores amigos se tambaleaban en el balcón, Alya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sus rodillas le temblaban por el boletín de último minuto que transmitían todos los canales de noticias.

-¡vamos Nino apúrate!-le gritaba la morena a punto de llorar a su novio que apenas le seguía el paso por la calle llevándose a todos por delante, obteniendo carterasos y empujones de parte de la gente que le gritaban groserías por su imprudencia.

-¡espero no llegamos tarde! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!-gritaba con pesar el moreno refiriéndose a sus amigos, como locos corrían por la calle empujando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, Alya empujo a un viejito haciéndolo caer de cara al piso.

Y resulto que el viejito era el Maestro Fu, el anciano puso cara de ira hacia la morena que ni caso le hizo.

-mj, te iba a dar un miraculous, pero ahora veo que deberé pensar mejor sobre esto-dijo sabiamente el anciano levantándose con dificultad, iba a seguir caminando.

Pero antes de dar un paso Nino se lo llevó por delante y le paso por arriba sin detenerse, el kwami de la tortuga salió alarmado al ver a su portador tirado en el suelo, el anciano con un tic en el ojo se levantó.

-mejor le doy el miraculous a Cloe-gruño el anciano escupiendo fuego por los ojos, los morenos en cambio siguieron corriendo sin parar.

-¡estamos cerca!-grito Alya con una sonrisa al ver como los bomberos acomodaban la carpa circular para atrapar a los chico en caso de que saltaran.

-¡ALELYUYAAA!-grito Nino empujando a una niña que salía del parque, ignorando el llanto de la niña corrieron hacia la casa de la azabache en donde esta luchaba por no caer de semejante altura.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡Adrien! ¡Bájame!-gritaba muerta de miedo Marinette tironeaba hacia el balcón para intentar no caer, es momentos así Marinette se daba cuenta de que lo que Tikki le repetía a diario era falso *"tú eres Ladybug, con o sin traje" si claro, como no* pensó sarcástica las palabras que le repetía una y otra vez su kwami.

-ajajajaja ¡hola mis fans!-se carcajeaba el chico rubio posando y lanzando besos al público que miraban alarmados lo que pasaba.

-¡mira Marinette, un trampolín! ¡Saltemos!-grito el rubio entusiasmado haciendo que a la azabache se le parara el corazón.

-¡NO! ¡YO NO QUIERO SALTAR! ¡SUELTAME!-ordeno con la voz temblorosa, de pronto le agarro pánico a las alturas y nauseas, el rubio reía desquiciado.

 _ *****mientras tanto…con los kwamis*****_

-fue un gusto hablar contigo Tikki, pero creo que ya nos vamos, Adrien parece que va a saltar-dijo plagg levantándose después de hablar de cosas sin importancia y el comportamiento raro de sus portadores, el kwami de la mala suerte se levantó y dejo un besito el mejilla de Tikki y fue volando hacia donde estaba su portador que reía como loco.

-adiós plagg, espero verte pronto-se despidió Tikki saludando con su manito a plagg que se metió en la chaqueta del rubio sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

-yo cuento hasta tres y saltamos-soltó entre carcajadas el rubio haciendo que la azabache perdiera el color en el rostro.

-¡NO! ¡YO NO QUEIRO!... Salta tu si quieres-sugirió la azabache pegándose como gotita pega, pega a la barandilla del balcón, el rubio controlo su risa y pareció pensarlo.

-ok, pero debes superar tu miedo a las alturas-dijo en modo de reproche el modelo mientras soltaba a la chica que con el corazón a mil por hora se pegó al piso, todos en el suelo suspiraron al ver como el rubio soltaba a su "rehén" y Alya y Nino contemplaron aterrados como Adrien se preparaba para dar el salto.

-¡haaaaaaaaaa!-fue el grito de terror que pegaron todos al unísono al ver como Adrien se lanzaba del balcón, Marinette en un impulso de valentía se acercó al precipicio nuevamente y justo en ese momento el rubio saltaba, estiro su mano para intentar atraparlo pero solo logro quitarle un calcetín al rubio que gritaba un "Yuuuuhuuuuuu" mientras el viento de la caída llevaba sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás, la gente se paralizo y los bomberos se alarmaron y corrieron a poner el trampolín en donde posiblemente caería el rubio, Alya se largó a llorar al ver a su amigo caer en picada, Nino agacho la cabeza.

Para Marinette todo paso en cámara lenta, bueno, es decir, no todos los días vez al amor de tu vida caer en picada desde tu balcón, sus ojos se aguaron al sentirse débil, todos quedaron en silencio hasta que la risa del modelo resonó en el lugar.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡AJAJAJAJA!- se carcajeaba dando brinquitos en el trampolín de los bomberos, la gente se miraba entre sí con cara de WTF, sin entender realmente que pasaba, Alya y Nino llegaron como un rayo hasta donde el rubio jugaba como si estuviera en una cama elástica.

-¡ADRIEN! ¿¡Que carajos tienes en la cabeza!?-le grito Alya jalándose los cabellos exasperada y alarmada, el rubio dejo de brincar para poner pose pensativa.

-pues, en el exterior, cabello y adentro un cerebro-dijo con cara de sabio el rubio mientras los bomberos llamaban a una enfermera de la ambulancia para que lo atendieran.

Alya estaba rechinando los dientes y Nino comenzó a reír.

 _ *****mientras tanto…en el balcón*****_

Marinette había visto como milagrosamente el rubio caía en el trampolín y no en el suelo, suspiro aliviado y con las rodillas temblándole se levantó para ir hacia su habitación para ir hacia afuera, Tikki la recibió en la escotilla comiéndose unas galletas.

-vamos Tikki, tal vez ahora se lo lleven a su casa-se desperezo Marinette alegrándose del escándalo que había formado el rubio, pues gracias a eso ella se desharía del molesto modelo, apenas caminando fue hacia la puerta y Tikki se escondió en su bolcito.

-espero que Adrien esté bien-le hablo a Tikki serrando la puerta principal para ir a ver que hacían ahora con el rubio, pero su preocupación murió cuando Adrien pasaba corriendo como un rayo frente a ella siendo perseguido por Nino.

-¡vuelve viejo! ¡No te aremos nada!-gritaba el moreno apenas siguiéndole el paso al modelo que corría como un deportista olímpico.

-¡no me atraparan vivo! ¡ODIO las agujas!-respondió molesto el modelo mientras se perdía por la calle.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a Adrien?-pregunto enojada Alya llegando hasta donde Marinette miraba anonadada el camino por donde se perdieron los amigos.

-la enfermera quiso tomarle una muestra de sangre y salió corriendo como si hubiera visto al diablo-le comento Alya sin recibir respuesta, Marinette solo pensaba en un plan para detener al loco de Adrien, pues no podía permitir que este anduviera así porque si suelto en tan mal estado mental, pues claramente Adrien estaba mal.

-hay que dividirnos y encontrarlo, tú ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, lo acorralaremos en el museo-dijo como toda una líder señalando con el dedo a la morena que no entendía ni A.

-vamos que estas esperando, debemos atraparlo, se cansara de correr rápido-dijo empujando a Alya hacia la calle que quería que tomara, la morena pareció captar el mensaje, más o menos, y hecho a correr por la calle señalada, Marinette oyó como la gente murmuraba cosas raras y al parecer uno de los bomberos hablaba con la policía comunicando que había un posible suicida en fuga, rápidamente camino hacia un callejón vigilando que nadie la viera y se transformó en Ladybug, así sería más rápido y podría verlo desde las alturas, con esa idea en mente tomo su yoyo mágico y empezó a balancearse por donde vio que el modelo había ido.

-te tengo-dijo victoriosa al ver al rubio correr por la calle esquivando ágilmente los vehículos y Nino apenas lo seguía respirando como asmático.

-jijiji Bogaboo-susurro el modelo al ver de reojo como eran seguidos por un figura de rojo y negro desde los tejados, vio a sus espaldas como Nino apenas respiraba sin poder correr a la misma velocidad que él.

Ladybug estaba por enroscarlo con su yoyo cuando vio que el rubio doblaba sorpresivamente y se perdía en un oscuro callejón.

-diablos-maldijeron Nino y Ladybug al mismo tiempo al perder de vista a su objetivo.

Adrien en cambio se metió en el callejón y se transformó en chat noir ignorando las quejas de su kwami, una vez en su traje heroico se desperezo y ágilmente se subió al tejado para ir a donde su lady estaba mirando por todos lados exasperada y lanzando maldiciones por todos lados.

-¡hola! My lady, siempre tan radiante y linda…-hablo seductor meneando las caderas, Ladybug casi se cae del tejado por la sorpresa.

-¡CHAT! No vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca más-lo reprendió y amenazo la azabache con un tic en el ojo.

-ahora ven, tenemos que encontrar a Adrien Agreste, no perdamos tiempo-le ordeno saltando del tejado balanceándose de un lado a otro, chat noir soltó una risotada sujetándose el estómago.

-creo que nos costara mucho trabajo encontrarlo, mi lady ajajajaja-susurro para luego reír desquiciado, sin más que esperar estiro su bastón y empezó a seguir a Ladybug, y así comenzando la búsqueda de su alter ego.

 _ *****mientras tanto…en la mansión Agreste*****_

-¡SEÑOR! ¡ES URGENTE! ¡ES ADRIEN!-exclamaba alterada Natalie corriendo hacia la oficina de su jefe con su Tablet en mano, sus tacones resonando en el piso de mármol blanco, como un rajo llego a la oficina de su jefe y este la recibió sin inmutarse mirándola como un cubo de hielo, la mujer temblando le paso su Tablet.

-¡¿pero qué carajos?!-exclamo el hombre mayor levantándose como un resorte y cambiando su expresión de roca a una de confusión, miedo, enojo y mil emociones negativa y vengativas.

-¡lama a la policía, al ejército, y a LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR! ¡AHORA!-grito mientras la asistente salía volando a hacer lo que ordeno su jefe, el hombre miro la tableta para ver en la imagen como su hijo, salía corriendo de la enfermera vistiendo solo su camisa, unos bóxer rojos a lunares y un solo calcetín verde, frunció el ceño confundido y pauso la imagen, puso en reversa el video y la freno en la parte en donde se veía mejor la ropa interior del rubio.

-yo no diseñe eso, ¡es horrible! La situación es peor de lo que pensé-se alarmo el diseñador levantándose y jondo rápidamente hacia donde fue su asistente.

Continuara…

 _ **¡Holaaaa! Buenas noches mis lectores.**_

 _ **Perdón por la tardanza y mil disculpas si hay demasiados errores. :(**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo y dejen muchos, muchos, muchísimos reviews para mí :3**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me despido y hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas…;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Drugged…**_

Ladybug fue de un lado a otro seguida por un sonriente y torpe chat noir, el gato la seguía de cerca riendo por lo bajo mientras que ella pensaba en las peores cosas que le pudieran ocurrir al modelo en la ciudad. *lo puede atropellar un auto, se puede caer al rio Sena, lo pueden secuestrar, y si lo encuentra Hawk Moth* se alarmaba mentalmente la heroína mientras su rostro perdía el color cada vez más, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las tonterías que hacia chat noir detrás de ella, el gato le hacía caras raras para luego reír sin control, casi cayo de los tejados un par de veces, pero Ladybug no le prestaba atención.

-maldita sea, ¿en dónde mierda se metió?-murmuro enojada y preocupada Ladybug dejando de balancearse quedando sobre un balcón, el gato oculto la risotada que quiso escapar de su garganta al escuchar las malas palabras que decía su lady, se detuvo junto a ella de lo más normal y pregunto.

-¿a quién dijiste que buscábamos?-dijo de lo más inocente a la heroína que escrutaba con ojo del halcón a todo lo que se movía en su campo de visión, la chica gruño.

-a Adrien Agreste-dijo de mala gana intentando localizar a Adrien entre la multitud que se movía de un lado a otro, chat noir sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Adrien Agreste? Pensé que buscábamos a una tal Adriana del Este-dijo pensativo, Ladybug lo atravesó con la mirada de pura ira hacia el gato que sonrió nervioso.

-jeje, yo vi a Adrien Agreste cerca del rio-mintió intentando controlar la risa y la sonrisa que quería formarse en su cara, Ladybug se atraganto con su saliva al escuchar lo dicho por el gato.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cerca del rio?! ¡¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes?!-el grito de furia resonó en la aturdida cabeza del rubio, la chica tenía ganas de ahorcar al gato con su yoyo pero prefirió dejarlo para otra vuelta e ir hacia donde dijo haber visto al modelo, pues si Adrien fue capaz de tirarse desde tres pisos de altura, seguramente no temería en lanzarse al rio a nadar, se alarmo al pensar en Adrien siendo arrastrado por la corriente, su rostro palideció y como un rayo se fue en dirección al rio, chat noir se largó a reír una vez que la chica se fue.

-¡Ajajajaja jajaja!-soltó entre lágrimas y sujetándose el estómago por el dolor de la risa, después de cerca de un minuto de revolcarse de risa, tosió aclarando su voz enderezándose totalmente rojo.

-Ajajaja, perdón My lady por jugar contigo, pero es muy divertido-se dijo a sí mismo entre risas para luego extender su bastón y más torpemente que nunca antes se empezó a mover hacia donde Ladybug había ido.

 _ *****mientras tanto…en la mansión Agreste*****_

-señor, ya llame a la policía y los bomberos, el ejército dice que ellos no están para eso y no tenemos el número de Ladybug ni chat noir-hablo tan rápido que apenas se le entendió Natalie a su jefe que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, la mujer trago pesado ente el silencio del hombre que la miraba con cara de póker.

-¡al Agreste móvil!-dijo de pronto el hombre diseñador caminando hacia la salida- vamos a buscar al traidor de mi hijo, ¿Cómo se atreva a usar tales prendas? ¿Cómo se atreva ese mocoso a deshonrar mi apellido de tal manera?-murmuraba con pesar el mayo, la existente en cambio hizo un saludo militar y como un rayo fue a buscar al chofer para que traiga el auto, gorila se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y llevo la limosina hacia la entrada de la casa, en donde Natalie le abrió la puerta a su jefe que murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

-¿a dónde señor?-pregunto la asistente sentándose junto al hombre.

-hacia donde dijeron las noticias que lo vieron por última vez, ese mocoso malagradecido va a conocer al ira de Gabriel Agreste-gruño el hombre sentado elegantemente en el asiento, sin más que decir el vehículo comenzó su recorrido esquivando a otros autos que transitaban por la calle, en pocos minutos llegaron frente a la panadería en donde solo una que otro persona quedaban, entre los periodistas que seguían transmitiendo lo sucedido.

La asistente se bajó y pudo escuchar que uno de los periodistas dijeron haber visto a Ladybug cerca del rio Sena y al parecer tenía algo que ver con el prófugo de Adrien, los periodistas y reporteros no tardaron nada en ir corriendo hacia donde dijeron, Natalie rápidamente le informo a su jefe que sonrió malicioso mientras la limosina nuevamente se movía por la calle hacia el lugar nombrado.

 _ *****mientras tanto…a orillas del rio Sena*****_

-¡Adrien! ¡Adrien!-gritaba Ladybug el nombre del rubio esperando que este respondiera, se empezaba a angustiar, chat noir llego un rato después carcajeándose por el camino.

-no lo encuentras mi lady-comento mirando por todos lados, buscándose a sí mismo, los periodistas llegaron hacia ellos rodeándoles con los micrófonos y cientos de preguntas.

 _¿Qué le pasa al joven? ¿Se sabe quién es? ¿Lo encontraron?_ Preguntaban la gente que no tenían idea de quién era el que estaba perdido, Ladybug los ignoro totalmente acercándose a la orilla de rio, chat noir quedo a contestar las preguntas de la gente.

-no sabemos qué le pasa, es Adrien agreste y creemos que se cayó al rio-dijo desinteresado el gato tomando un micrófono y jugueteando con él, la gente se alarmo y empezó a transmitir toda la información en vivo.

-estamos de vuelta con el caso del joven suicida, los héroes no saben exactamente que le sucede y tenemos entendido que se trata de Adrien Agreste, y chat noir nos dijo que se al parecer se cayó al rio Sena-informo la periodista seriamente, Gabriel y Natalie miraban el noticiero desde el televisor del auto, Gabriel casi sufre un infarto al oír que su único hijo se cayó al rio, su asistente se tapó la boca serrando los ojos con ganas de llorar, pues para ella Adrien era como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-¡no! ¡¿Por qué?! No mi Adrien-se lamentaba el hombre largándose a llorar junto a su asistente, el chofer ni se inmuto.

-¡Adrien! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!-exclamo el hombre llorando como nunca antes lo hizo, el auto se detuvo en el lugar en donde la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse, bajo corriendo al ver a Ladybug discutiendo con chat noir, el gato se alarmo al ver a su padre llorando.

-¿¡por qué le dijiste eso a los periodistas!?-le reprendía enojada Ladybug a chat noir, su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el señor Agreste llego corriendo y llorándose para luego colgarse de Ladybug entre llantos y quejas.

-dime Ladybug, dime por favor que no es cierto-exclamo dolorido el hombre pegándose a la heroína.

-ho no señor Agreste, todo fue un mal entendido, culpa de chat noir, ¿chat noir?-le explico para calmar al hombre la joven fulminando con la mirada al gato, pero cuando miro hacia donde estaba chat noir, este ya no estaba por ningún lado.

-hooo, que alivio, por favor, encuentren a mi hijo-rogo el hombre aliviado al oír las palabras de la heroína, la chica se zafo del agarre del hombre para dar un paso atrás.

-no se preocupe señor, lo encontraremos-dijo decidida Ladybug poniendo su mejor pose, un hombre con traje de enfermero se acercó a ellos con un rifle en las manos.

-señor, hemos conseguido sedantes en dardo para capturar a su hijo-dijo con vos seria el hombre apuntando hacia todos lados con el arma de fuego cargada con los dardos de sedante, Ladybug se asustó un poco ante las medidas que querían tomar para atrapar a Adrien.

-hemm, jeje, no creo que sea necesario cazarlo con eso-rio nerviosa la joven ente el hombre que parecía militar con una ametralladora en manos.

 _ *****mientras tanto…con chat noir*****_

Chat noir en cuanto Ladybug se distrajo con su padre se fue corriendo de ahí hacia un callejo cercano y se des transformo.

-quiero queso-fue lo único que dijo el kwami de la mala suerte una vez fue liberado del anillo, Adrien comenzó a reír desquiciado al recordar la cara de su padre.

-ho plagg, te hubieras muerto de risa si hubieras visto la cara de mi padre, Ajajajaja ja-se carcajeo dándole un pedazo de queso al gatito que ni caso le hacía, este se tragó el queso en segundos.

-más queso-exigió el gato chupándose las manitos, el rubio carraspeo entre risas y le dio un último pedazo de queso metiéndole en el bolsillo de su camiseta.

-Ajajaja vamos plagg, creo que ya sufrieron demasiado por mi perdida-comento dramático el modelo asomando la cabeza desde el callejón y sin que nadie los viera fue hacia donde Ladybug hablaba, o mejor dicho discutía con el hombre del rifle y el señor Agreste.

 _ *****mientras tanto…con Ladybug*****_

-le digo que no es necesario usar ese tipo de armas, yo puedo atraparlo sin dispararle-gruño la heroína atravesando con la mirada al enfermero del arma, que intentaba convencerla de sedar al rubio.

-pero señorita, le digo que así será más fácil- insistió el hombre acariciando al arma.

-y yo le digo que NO, no quiero que le disparen a Adrien-le gruño la chica de rojo, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que le dispararan con eso a su lindo y dulce modelo, aunque este no estaba muy bien que digamos, y probablemente saldría corriendo de ahí, no quería lastimarlo disparándole como a un animal.

-¡hay esta!-grito el señor Agreste al ver a su hijo caminar hacia ellos como si nada, el chico paro en seco ante la miraba atenta y el repentino silencio de todos los presentes.

-¡no el dispare!-exclamo la heroína al ver que el hombre ajustaba la mira del arma hacia Adrien y se preparaba para disparar, el chico al ver el rifle se alarmo y hecho a correr rumbo al callejón de donde había salido, Ladybug al verlo huir corrió tras el para detenerlo, y justo en el momento en que la chica casi lo atrapaba, el hombre jalo el gatillo del arma y el dardo salió disparado hacia Adrien, pero Ladybug se cruzó en el camino de este, y ella recibió el disparo en el brazo.

Todos se alarmaron al ver como Ladybug se quejaba de dolor por la aguja que se insertó el ella, pero siguió corriendo tras Adrien que se metió al callejón, la chica apenas recorrió unos seis metros antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, Adrien asomo la cabeza para ver a Ladybug caer sin resistir al suelo, se alarmo al igual que la multitud.

 _ *****mientras tanto…no muy lejos de ahí*****_

Alya y Nino dejaron de correr al encontrarse frente al museo, los dos empapados de sudor y jadeando.

-y Adrien…y Marinette-apenas dijo la morena tomando aire a bocanadas, Nino se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo derrotado.

-ni idea…-dijo el moreno tirado en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire…

Continuara…

 _ **Hola…**_

 _ **Les traigo otro cap. espero les guste y dejen muchos comentarios.**_

 _ **Perdonen mis errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas…;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Drugged…**_

Adrien perdió el color en el rostro al ver a Ladybug, su lady, caer al suelo mientras un hombre le apuntaba con un rifle, su corazón latió a un ritmo descontrolado, un poco más y tendría un paro cardiaco.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡MY LADY!-exclamo captando la atención de todos los presentes, especialmente de su padre, la furia y el enojo, combinados con la angustia y preocupación, pues el no vio que era un rifle con dardos tranquilizantes, el solo vio que le disparaban a su lady, y ciertamente ver que le disparan a alguien que quieres no es muy agradable que digamos.

Iba a salir corriendo hacia su lady, pero uno de los proyectiles paso frente a sus ojos haciéndolo retroceder inmediatamente hacia el callejón, el aguja se incrusto en la pared, se calmó un poco al ver que solo eran dardos los que disparaba el rifle, pero aun así no estaba tranquilo.

-malditos-gruño acercando la cabeza desde su escondite, sus ojos ardieron en ira al ver que Ladybug era atendida por unas enfermeras que trajeron un botiquín de primeros auxilios, tenía unas tremendas ganas de ir y matar a todos los presentes hay, especialmente al que se atrevió a dispararle a Ladybug, jadeó acalorado cuando una de las enfermeras le inyecto algo en la muñeca a la inconsciente Ladybug, plagg, que hasta el momento se había encontrado comiendo queso en el bolsillo del rubio apareció mirando confundido la escena que el modelo miraba furioso.

-¿Qué pacho? Jeje- bromeo plagg revoloteando alrededor del modelo, este lo fulmino con la mirada, se alarmo cuando el tipo que tenía el arma comenzó a caminar cauteloso hacia donde estaba el.

-te digo que te entregues, te meterás en un lio que luego no sabrás ni por donde salir-le regaño su kwami estando serio, tal vez, por primera vez en su larga, larga, laaaaaarga vida.

-¿entregarme? Y que me lleven a casa…con mi padre-dijo irónico el rubio tragando pesado al mencionar a su padre, el kwami frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos por la ignorancia de su portador.

-no digas tonterías plagg, ¡plagg! ¡Las garras!-exclamo de pronto transformándose en un instante, sin hacer su típica coreografía, de un salto y con la decisión dibujada en su coqueto rostro felino se subió por la pared de un lado hasta llegar al tejado, de ahí llego como un rayo hasta el suelo sorprendiendo nuevamente a las personas que trasmitían las noticias de que Adrien no estaba.

-mi lady-soltó casi en un gemido empujando bruscamente a la enfermera que la atendía, su cara cambio nuevamente a angustia y luego a ira, procurando ser delicado se sentó junto a ella y la recostó en su regazo acomodando cariñosamente los mechones azulados que caían por sobre su rostro.

-disculpe, señor, le pido disculpas en nombre de nuestro compañero, por accidente le disparo a Ladybug con un tranquilizante-le hablo desde atrás la enfermera a la cual había empujado, el gato frunció el ceño molesto mirando de reojo a la enfermera que empezó a sudar frio ante la mirada asesina del héroe.

-pero descuide, le dimos el antídoto que revertirá sus efectos, despertara en unos minutos-intento acercarse un tanto nerviosa hacia el joven que de maneta posesiva acariciaba los cabellos de Ladybug.

La mirada de todos se dirigió a Gabriel Agreste y al enfermero armado, el diseñador salía desde el callejón en el que Adrien estuvo escondido y venia gritándole groserías al pobre enfermero.

Chat noir no dudo en huir de ahí ante la venida de su padre, no sin antes cargar a Ladybug en sus brazos, salió corriendo como si lo persiguieran.

-¡eres un maldito inútil!-escucho el grito furioso de su padre, trago pesado pero se distrajo al ver a la dulce y tierna chica que llevaba en brazos, paro su andar para usar su bastón y elevarse por los tejados hacia su hogar, pues tal vez no lo buscarían hay por ser un lugar demasiado obvio para todos.

Llego dificultosamente hasta su ventana, la cual para su suerte estaba abierta, cauteloso se metió por está vigilando que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Sintió como Ladybug se movía débilmente en sus brazos, además de que el maldito dolor de cabeza estaba regresando, bajo a Ladybug en el sillón blanco frente al ventanal y fue al baño, su cabeza palpitaba y la fiebre estaba subiendo nuevamente, además de que de pronto le agarro hambre.

Se mojó la cara sintiéndola caliente, dio vueltas en el baño de aquí para allá por un rato.

-quiero comida-se pidió a si mismo sujetándose la cara, ahora tenía un hambre que hacía a su estómago rugir, dio más vueltas en el baño pero no había nada comestible, salió después de un rato, se paralizo al ver que Ladybug intentaba levantarse torpemente haciendo muecas como de dolor.

-¿chat?-pregunto aturdida Ladybug al divisar la figura negra que salía de la nada, sus ojos un tanto desorbitados y borrosos no la dejaban detallar nada, parpadeando muchas veces vio que si era su compañero chat noir, pero este no se movía de donde estaba, parecía que haber visto un fantasma o algo parecido.

-¿chat? ¿Qué paso?- apenas hablo sintiendo la boca seca y con un dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba pensar.

El gato pareció reaccionar al oír la voz de la chica, de un salto llego hasta ella ayudándola a sentarse como pudo.

-no pasa nada mi lady-mintió el dejando que ella se apoyara contra él, los dos estaban más o menos igual, confundidos, con dolor de cabeza y chat noir con hambre, aunque Ladybug estaba peor que el otro, ella no sabía ni su verdadero nombre, no sabía en donde estaba, como llego ahí, en un lugar desconocido que apenas podía identificar como un cuarto.

-¡Adrien!-reacciono de pronto pegando un salto, los recuerdos y la realidad la golpearon con toda su fuerza, todo lo que había pasado hasta hace solo momentos la aturdió aun más.

Asustada intento correr hacia la ventana para buscar el rubio, pero su cuerpo se sintió pesado y al intentar mover sus piernas estas no reaccionaron a tiempo, fue directo al suelo, quiso poner los brazos pero estos más torpes que nunca fueron hacia otro lado, ignorando lo que ella quería hacer.

No pudo hacer nada para evitar su caída, pero antes de llegar al suelo, se vio atrapada por un par de brazos fuertes que la llevaron de vuelta hacia arriba parándola, paro ella quiso sostenerse solo, y de nuevo sus piernas no respondían, se estaba empezando a asustar.

-tranquilla, no intentes correr, no podrás, te dispararon con un dardo tranquilizante-le conto sabiamente el gato aguantando las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por los agudos dolores.

-he visto en Animal Planet, que estos paralizan el cuerpo por un rato, y sus efectos duran varios minutos antes de que el individuo pueda controlarse completamente-dijo recordando todos los documentales de animales que avía visto en la televisión en donde dormían animales para poder trabajar sobre ellos son peligros, con cuidado sentó a Ladybug en el sillón nuevamente.

-¿pero y Adrien?-interrogo preocupada la heroína apenas procesando todo lo que había pasado.

-Adrien está bien, estamos en su casa y él está abajo, yo tengo que irme mi lady, tengo algo que hacer, pero Adrien vendrá enseguida-dijo mitad verdad mitad mentira disponiéndose a irse y buscar algo de comer, Ladybug parecía pensarlo, se llevó una mano la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-se quejó captando la atención del gato, él la miro con el ceño fruncido y ahí se dio cuenta del gran chichón que Ladybug tenía en la frente, pues claro, había caído de cara al piso.

-te lastimaste…toma, estas son unas aspirinas que ayudan al dolor- dijo rápidamente buscando en sus bolsillos las píldoras azules que se había robado de la enfermería, pensando erróneamente que esas ayudarían a la heroína a calmar sus dolores, pues a él lo asieron sentirse en una nube, tal vez a ella le asieran lo mismo ¿verdad?

Ladybug dudosa tomo las pastillitas de la mano enguantada del héroe, se le hacían condenadamente conocidas, pero ya que, su cabeza la estaba haciendo sufrir, y además chat noir no le daría nada dañino ni peligroso ¿cierto?, bueno, claro que no lo aria si supiera los efectos de estas, pero tristemente él no los conocía.

-nos vemos My lady, llevo prisa y Adrien vendrá en un momento-se despidió y como un rayo salió por la ventana, Ladybug parpadeo confundida y sin pensarlo más se tragó la píldora de una.

 _ *****no muy lejos de ahí…con el señor Agreste*****_

-¡¿dónde está mi Adrien?! ¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!- exclama entre lloriqueos el famoso diseñador, su asistente intentaba consolarlo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su jefe, el chofer frenaba a la gente desesperada de los noticieros que intentaban llegar a la limosina para entrevistar a al diseñador.

-esto es todo mi culpa Natalie, lo presione demás, lo sobrecargue y no lo deje vivir tranquilo, soy un monstruo y ahora mi hijo huye de mí, de seguro me odia-se lamentaba encorvado contra el asiento del vehículo.

-ya, ya, tranquilo, conozco bien a Adrien y no creo que llegue a odiarlo, sé que él lo quiere mucho, y siempre se esfuerza por hacer todo más que bien para que usted sienta orgullo de el-dijo paciente la asistente intentando animar a su jefe, pero sus palabras solo lo afectaron más.

-¡lo vez Natalie! Hasta tú lo conoces mejor que yo, ¡mi pobre bebé! Soy la peor escoria del mundo, el esforzándose para impresionarme y yo ¿y yo que hago? Nunca ni siquiera le muestro una sonrisa-se recrimino así mismo pensando en todas las veces en las que su hijo le había contado sus logros y él ni se molestó en escucharlo.

Su asistente suspiro decidiendo callar y no empeorar las cosas, aunque en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de decirle, o mejor dicho gritarle un "yo te lo dije" pues ella siempre le advirtió que Adrien no disfrutaba las obligaciones y los rechazos de su propio padre.

 _ *****mientras tanto…en la mansión Agreste*****_

Chat noir como un rayo salió de su habitación por la ventana dejando a una confundida Ladybug atrás, el héroe rodeo su casa yendo por el techo y termino frente a una ventana que daba hacia la cocina, no dudo en meterse, pero no sin antes vigilar que nadie lo viera, rio desquiciado nuevamente al ver un sándwich de lechuga y milanesa sobre la mesada, seguramente era el almuerzo del chef, pero si estaba en su casa era suyo, así que no dudo en tomarlo y comérselo de unos tres bocados, atragantándose con las migas del pan, de la heladera tomo un sachet entero de jugo de futras, se lo tomo todo, una vez lleno hasta el cuello dejo salir a plagg del anillo.

-plagg, fuera… _ *** inserte eructo***_ …fuera garras-pronuncio apenas relamiéndose los labios, plagg salió despedido de su cautiverio en el anillo, revoloteando cayo rendido sobre la mesada.

-Haaa, muero de hambre, estoy cansado de esto, mañana presento mi renuncia-protesto y anuncio el kwami de gato rodando sobre la mesada.

-deja de quejarte y ven con migo-le ordeno el rubio intentando no reír.

-pero tengo hambre….oye tengo que preguntar ¿Qué es eso que traes puesto?- dijo el kwami refiriéndose a la ropa interior del modelo, desde hace un buen rato que quería preguntarle a su portador que era esa horrorosita que traía puesta.

-es un bóxer, obvió- dijo el modelo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, el kwami hizo un gesto de asco y se subió a la alacena en donde sabía que el chef escondía los quesos, Adrien subió torpemente riendo como loco de nuevo, la fiebre desapareció de un momento a otro junto con los dolores de cabeza, reía de diversión imaginándose la reacción que tendría su lady al verlo.

Se asomó por las escaleras y llego hasta su puerta para abrirla.

 _ *****con Ladybug*****_

La chic se tragó la pastilla que le dio su compañero intentando no vomitar por su mal sabor, se sentía mal pero estaba feliz de que Adrien estuviera bien, movió los pies mirándolos fijamente, ya habían pasado unos minutos y los efectos del tranquilizante estaban empezando desparecer.

-Ajajaja, parezco una mariquita- se dijo a si misma moviendo sus pies sin alejar la vista de ellos, los colores brillantes y llamativos de su traje la dejaron mirándose a sí misma.

Levanto la mano viendo los mismos colores, sonrió de oreja a oreja divertida por su propia vestimenta.

-Ajajaja, este traje es ridículo, parezco payaso de circo Ajajaja-se carcajeo moviéndose con más libertad.

-Ajajaja, me encantaría trabajar en un circo, con los monos, los elefantes, los enanos y payasos-hablaba fuertemente mientras con muchísima dificultad se ponía de pie.

-yo sería la entrenadora de leones, ¡ya se! Mejor una Entrenadora de gatitos jajaja y chat noir sería mi gatito ajajajaja-se descalabro de risa al imaginarse a ella en un circo y enseñándole a chat noir a saltar por el aro de fuego, soltando risas y diversión por cada poro de su piel camino un poco por la habitación mirando detenidamente cada chuchería de ahí.

-con ustedes la fantástica Ladybug, y con ella el salvaje e indomable chat noir Ajajaja- reía fingiendo ser la presentadora de un espectáculo y estar presentando al siguiente acto, moviéndose un tanto torpe por los somníferos resientes y el hecho de que la "aspirina" que le dio chat noir ya empezó a fluir por su sangre.

-y Ladybug salta haciendo una increíble pirueta-grito animada subiendo de un salto a la cama de Adrien, aunque su pirueta no fue tan increíble como dijo ella, sino que fue la peor pirueta hecha por Ladybug, termino revotando entre risas sobre la cama del modelo, su risa se descontrolo mientras ella se revolcaba entre las sábanas blancas jugando con todo, y riendo de nada.

-ajajajaja ¡¿en dónde está Adrien?! No lo encuentro-rio tornándose un tanto triste por no encontrar a SU modelo entre todas las sabanas alborotadas, giro bruscamente la cabeza al oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse, los dos se paralizaron ante la mirada atónita y sorprendía de otro.

-ejejeeje ¿quieres jugar al circo?-pregunto inocentemente Ladybug sonriendo de pronto al ver a Adrien llegar.

El modelo sonrió macabramente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **No sé cuándo, pero continuara XD.**_

 _ **Perdonen la demora, es que estoy súper ocupada con eso de la escuela y todo lo que eso conlleva.**_

 _ **Y además no tengo ni una pisca de inspiración, y hoy me forcé a mí misma a escribir para ustedes.**_

 _ **Perdonen los errores y todo lo que está mal.**_

 _ **Lo sé, la historia está perdiendo calidad, y ya no tiene tanta comedia, pero bueno, no quiero dejarlos esperando así que actualizo igual.**_

 _ **Bien. Espero les guste más que a mí y dejen reviews.**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Drugged….**_

Adrien de un salto llego a donde su lady lo miraba roja y sonriente, él se coloreo en un sonrojo que esta vez no fue causado por la fiebre, miro detenidamente a la hermosa jovencita que lo observaba escondida entre las frazadas blancas y esponjosa como algodón, sonrió subiéndose sigiloso a la cama.

-eres preciosa…-soltó en un suspiro enternecido por las mejillas rojas y el cabello enmarañado de su dulce y preciosa lady, por un momento el vago recuerdo de Marinette paso frente a sus ojos, recordándola de igual manera en la que veía a la mariquita de sus sueños en este momento, frunció el ceño confundido por sus propios pensamientos, su mente dificultosamente empezó a trabajar.

-t-tú también eres… precioso-soltó de golpe la avergonzada chica, la melodía de una risa misteriosa de parte de ella saco al modelo de sus recopilaciones enfocándose nuevamente en su objetivo.

 _ *****en otro lugar de Paris…totalmente desconocido para todos*****_

-ho, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-una voz fría y burlona resonó en la habitación haciendo volar a las cientos de mariposas blancas que revolotearon alteradas ante la brillante luz que ilumino sorpresivamente el lugar.

-puedo sentir las malas vibras-se carcajeo Hawk Moth desde su guarida al percibir la oleada de malos sentimientos que provenían de un muchacho.

-vuela mi pequeño y malvado akuma, y has tu trabajo ¡ho ya veras, bicho!-le amenazo a la mariposa ya ennegrecida que voló agitando presurosas su alas hacia afuera yendo directo hacia su presa.

-mmm, estas tontas mariposas no sirven, siempre fallan-se quejó Hawk Moth una vez que la mariposa abandono el lugar.

-tal vez debo buscar bichos más fuertes-se decía a si mismo dando vueltas como león enjaulado en el lugar.

-arañas tal vez… o mejor mosquitos, ¿mariquitas?, ¡no! Ladybug pensara que le estoy robando la idea de la mariquita-se auto criticaba por pensar en usar el bicho que representaba a su mayor enemiga.

 _ *****en otro lugar desconocido de Paris*****_

Un adolecente pateaba una roca con furia.

-¡malditos! ¡¿Ahora cómo se supone que gane dinero para comprar la nueva PlayStation 4.5 con soporte 4k?!-se quejaba mirando un frasco de pastillas con la etiqueta de Molly, pero totalmente vacía.

Sip, él es el chico que traficaba droga en la escuela, la razón de todo lo anterior _**(y de esta historia ciertamente)**_ , no lo habían hachado, lo suspendieron por un mes como castigo, pero le quitaron todas y cada una de las drogas y pastillas que tenía, y desde ese día lo revisarían en la entrada para ver si no traía ninguna cosa sospechosa consigo.

-mierda-mascullo sentándose de golpe en el suelo derrotado, no se dio cuenta de que una mariposa negra se fusiono en su frasco de pastillas bacías, el símbolo de la mariposa aprecio en su rostro ensombrecido por el mal.

-tal vez una abeja….Ho, estamos al aire-se escuchó la vos de Hawk Moth al otro lado, el aun no akumatizado frunció el ceño poniendo cara de WTF por las cosas que decía el villano.

El villano tosió varias veces aclarándose la vos y hablo.

-¿Cómo se atreven a no dejarte vender tu producto en la escuela? ¡¿Cómo?!-dramatizo el villano de las mariposas, el todavía no akumatizado torció las cejas.

-pero deja ya de sufrir, desde ahora tu nombre será Drugged, te doy el poder de causar los efectos de tus afrodisiacos a la gente que quieras, pero debes traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Sha Nua, digo…chat noir a cambio-sonrió malvado Hawk Moth.

-ok-simplemente acepto el nuevo lacayo del villano sellando el trato mientras una bruma purpura y negra lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

 _ **Hola, por favor no me maten….**_

 _ **Tarde un siglo en actualizar y sé que no tengo misericordia de dios.**_

 _ **Pero por favor entiéndanme, mi mente adolecente no está hecha para soportar tanta presión, la escuela en turno tarde, computación, educación física y el tic, además de Fanfiction y todas las chuchadas en las que me he metido en internet no me dejan ni respirar. :´(**_

 _ **No les pido que me perdonen, solo que me entiendan, desde ahora intentare actualizar más o menos seguido.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir.**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis pequeños y comprensivos akumas. ;´)**_


	9. lean o no se enteraran de nada

_**INPORTANTE…LEER POR SU PROPIO BIEN…próxima actualización y más.**_

Hola mis estimados y preciosos lectores.

No son buenas noticias, así que no se ilusionen :(

Sé que se preguntaran ¿Por qué aparezco recién ahora? ¿Cómo me atrevo a mostrarme después de tanto tiempo?

Pues primero que nada, No me maten y No me odien por favor, sé que no tengo perdón pero aun así les vengo a dar respuestas.

La razón por la que deje de actualizar totalmente es que estoy hasta el cuello de tarea, proyectos y notas que levantar, o sostener.

Estoy a mi límite mental y ya no tengo cerebro para escribir.

Cero _**(0)**_ inspiración, yo me inspiraba mirando la serie _**(miraculous Ladybug)**_ pero como sabrán _**(los que ven la serie)**_ esta no actualiza capítulos hace siglos _**(no soy quien para juzgar).**_

Me canse de esperar, al punto de no verla más _**(hasta que no me entere que hay nuevos capítulos)**_

Y para finalizar les digo que actualizare lo que tenga que actualizar en Vacaciones de Invierno.

Si me tienen paciencia y siguen interesados les prometo que para los primeros días de vacaciones tendrán sus capítulos y también nuevas historias.

Sin más que decir, me retiro.

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados y seguramente comprensivos akumas.**_


End file.
